


day 11: giving presents

by orphan_account



Series: the twelve days of shipmas (giving edition) [11]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: ChinaLine, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so wenhan's never imagined himself in a fancy french restaurant on a tuesday night with yixuan on speed dial waiting for a blind date that might be interested in beng his sugar daddy. he's also never imagined himself winning the lottery but alas, only one of the above is coming true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twelve days of shipmas for u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> full prompt list on my tumblr

_i can't believe you're doing this_

_do you want a selfie as proof??_   
_image sent_

_is that my blazer?…wait don't answer that._   
_i hope you're not doing this out of desperation. i'm your friend before your landlord, you know? we can work something out regarding the rent if that's the problem… :-(_

_wrong you're actually my number one mum_   
_the rent's the least of my problems ge trust me it'll be fine_   
_probably_   
_i'll text you if it's not_

wenhan licks his lips nervously and turns the volume all the way down, muting his phone. he tucks it away in his blazer pocket and fiddles with the swan folded napkin in front of him. freshman year had left him heady with freedom, clubbing and one night stands taking precedence over actual studying. he couldn't be upset at the administration for refusing him a scholarship for his second year - it hadn't been anyone's fault other than himself. meeting xuan ge had been a godsend, the older student practically adopting him and allowing him to use the spare bedroom in his flat whilst helping him to rein in his distractive procrastination tendencies. he'd managed to get his academic game together after that, scraping a distinction mark for the entire year. it'd been far too late by then though and his part time job at a convenience store hadn't been able to cover all his expenses for this year no matter how many shifts he worked.

which is why he signed himself up to a sugar daddy website after getting shitfaced from a ten pack of cheap beer.

ah desperation, thy motivating power is unrivalled.

he leans his face on his palm, careful not to smudge his eyeliner and the subtle sheen of glitter on his cheekbones. it's not in-your-face enough to qualify as stripper makeup but it had given him the extra confidence he'd needed to stride up to the waiter at the fancy french restaurant's door and ask for the reservation under 'wang'.

they'd led him through the tranquil atmosphere of polite chatter and glass clinking to a more private booth at the back. not one word had been uttered about the way he was dressed which is one small comfort. although the blazer he's snuck from xuan's wardrobe lent him a semblance of formality, the mesh panels in his shirt and his leather pants hid nothing about his intentions for tonight.

"monsieur wang will likely arrive at the exact reservation time," the server had smiled, red lipstick perfectly applied, "would you like anything to drink in the meantime?"

he'd wondered if he'd be judged for ordering a can of sprite. maybe they didn't even carry sprite. he wouldn't be surprised.

"no thank you," he dipped his head in thanks, "i'll wait."

"very good," she set a menu in front of his shiny silverware and another in front of the place facing his, "i shall return on monsieur wang's arrival then."

wenhan managed to smile weakly at her retreating back and the clack of high heels on the polished wood flooring before he'd whipped out his phone to text xuan.

he checks the time on his phone that he'd just put away, playing with the lockscreen button and not really registering the information it's showing him. it's five minutes past the reservation time now and this elusive wang whose abs he's only seen, is still not here. he doesn't know how he'll afford to leave with his head held high if he's stood up.

the clack of high heels returns again, drawing near and wenhan's head flicks up in anxious anticipation. the waitress from earlier rounds the folding screen and gestures for a man to be seated at wenhan's table.

wang, he supposes.

his neck is long and elegant as are his fingers, putting the folds of the swan napkin on the table to shame. dark eyes appraise him as the young man stalks towards the table, letting the waitress pull out his chair first before he's seated. there's some sort of regal aura about him, screaming unattainable from every pore and it makes wenhan want to call xuan and run out the door.

he's definitely not what wenhan expected. for one, he definitely does not look like someone that's resorted to using a sugar daddy website to find some company. just looking at him confirms that he's every stereotypical embodiment of the 高富帅 - tall rich handsome - fantasy.

maybe this guy's a basket case, the thought hurtles through wenhan's suddenly petrified brain, that's why he can't land anyone and has to resort to paying what if he wants to carve me up and wear my skin oh my god what -

"sparkling water will be fine for now," wang nods politely in the direction of the waitress, "unless my companion would like something else?"

"nope," wenhan's voice cracks a little, "i'm good."

"alright then, please take your time to peruse the menus gentlemen. our chef's special tonight is a beautiful coq au vin and the soup of the day is a rich and flavourful pea soup."

and with that she's gone in a whirl of professionalism and gleaming white teeth.

wenhan drains the rest of his water glass to avoid taking part in the silence that follows.

"thank you for meeting me," wang says rather stiffly once he puts the glass back down on the table, trying to casually wipe away the water escaping from the side of his lips, "i'm not too sure of the proper protocol for this but i brought you a gift." he places a small box on the table and pushes it towards wenhan, "i suppose you could consider it a precursor for what might come if we feel comfortable enough in this," he grimaces, "arrangement."

"oh uh," wenhan picks up the small ribbon adorned box gingerly, "thanks. very much, mr wang." he places the box next to him on the leather seat and tries to delete the temptation to correct wang's assumption that he just wants presents - just an affordable education would be great thanks.

"yibo," the other looks like he has constipation but really it's just a tight smile, "you can call me yibo. i'll call you wenhan in return."

"how do you - oh, right," he laughs sheepishly, "my profile."

"i got you a present too," he grins in an attempt to gloss over his momentary slip-up by being charming, ignoring the tornado of nerves whipping up a rage in his gut. flirting is meant to come naturally to him, goofiness and charisma balancing out perfectly in his personality. well at least that's his theory.

wang raises an eyebrow.

"my presence."

the pun hangs in mid air without response. sweat pricks at his brow. yibo stares at him unflinchingly.

and then the corner of his lips prick up.

it's barely there, really just a tiny muscle twitch and it could be anything from amusement to disdain but wenhan places stock in it anyways. so maybe he's a bad judge of character but anyone who finds any of his lame jokes funny are probably most likely not an axe-wielding skin-wearing murderer. it's a great consolation.

"glad that you don't think so." yibo's cool voice brings him back to the conversation and the realisation thay he may have said that last bit out loud, "you forgot to account for my cannibalistic tendencies though."

wenhan's eyes go wide and he squeaks in response, high pitched and mouse like. it clashes with his biceps, he knows.

yibo's lips twitch again and it's like he can't contain his amusement at it all because a warm smile lights up his face, making him look younger than his well-fitted suit would indicate. coldness is replaced with a more innocent air, not entirely carefree but certainly more approachable.

wenhan's laughs delightedly at yibo's response and leans forward slightly, gaining his confidence back to play the conversation in exactly the direction he needs it to go.

maybe this won't be as terrifying as he thought, he thinks as he glances up coyly from under mascara-accented lashes, but there's no other way to confirm than to give it this seduction a go.

after all, there's no time like the present.


End file.
